


Gone

by Lieju



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Rose's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about Pearl's feelings right after Rose's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

 

 

The thought of being there without her, surrounded by her things, her scent, her life, was simply too painful...

 

Pearl walked on the dark beach, still hearing the sounds of the Beach city behind her. Even those sounds, sounds that were so _human_ reminded her of Rose now.

 

Pearl was tired of holding her tears in, and allowed them to flow freely.

 

There had been a time when she hadn't been able to cry. When something like someone's scent would not have felt significant. When she had not been able to fall in love.

 

She continued walking. Rose was gone now. She had known it would happen for nine months, but it hadn't really sunken in before today. Greg had asked them to see the 'baby' but Pearl had simply walked out and not turned back.

 

She felt oddly numb, even as the tears almost blinded her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pearl could hear someone walking to the barn but didn't look up from her work.

 

"I'm working," she said.

 

"Uh-huh," Garnet said.

 

She stood there for some time, saying nothing, simply watching Pearl build the spaceship.

 

Pearl waited her to told her to stop, to get mad at her for planning to abandon them. Or maybe tell her to go finally see the 'baby' Greg was taking care of.

 

Garnet said none of those things, simply standing there and watching.

 

Eventually Pearl snapped. "I can't stand this planet!"

 

"What would Rose think?"

 

"Rose is gone!"

 

Without warning, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and before Pearl could do anything, the fusion smashed the half-built spaceship into bits.

 

Pearl stood there, staring at Garnet ruining months worth of work. She pummeled into the already broken pieces, crushing them into smaller and smaller fragments, until they were completely unrecognizable.

 

Eventually, she stopped. "Rose is gone," she stated, before walking out, leaving Pearl alone in the barn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pearl stared at the tiny squishy human-baby-thing with a very familiar gem on it's stomach.

 

"Do you want to hold him?" Greg asked.

 

"Oh no!" Pearl stepped back. "I'd drop him!"

 

She had heard of Rose how fragile human babies were, she'd probably accidentally give him pneumonia or diabetes.

 

"Is it okay?" Pearl asked, holding her nose. "It smells wrong!"

 

"It's fine," Greg assured her. "He just needs to have his nappy changed. Would you like to help me?"

 

"No."

 

"Sorry, I guess that's not really something gems know anything about."

 

"Rose is gone," Pearl said. "I don't-"

 

Part of her wanted to fly back to space, leave this all behind her. She didn't know how she felt about this 'Steven', and she didn't know how she felt about Earth.

 

Afraid she'd start crying again, Pearl turned away. "I'll leave it to you."

 

And with that she left. She almost told Greg she wanted nothing to do with Steven, but that would have been a lie.

 

But for now, she needed time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
